Optical character recognition (OCR) systems are configured to scan text content and automatically recognize the individual characters in the text content. Often, some characters are recognized with higher levels of confidence and some characters are recognized with lower levels of confidence. Those characters that are recognized with a confidence level below a certain threshold may be referred to as suspect characters. After further diligence and analysis by a human operator, for example, the suspect characters may be filtered out or recognized with higher accuracy.
Referring to FIG. 1, for example, in an attempt to achieve higher recognition accuracy, the characters that match a visual profile may be displayed to a user in a so-called “carpet” format allowing a user to view and select the suspect characters. As shown, the carpet format refers to the visual presentation of a selected group of characters in a row-column format, where individual characters with same OCR results are presented next to each other in rows and columns.
The particular side-by-side visual presentation format (i.e., a visual carpet of individual characters) is particularly desirable, as it allows a human operator to easily identify the suspect characters that do not belong in the selected group. A human operator, however, may be unable to fully appreciate the context in which an individual character is used in the original content based on a viewing of the individual character within the blind setting of a visual carpet. Lack of such appreciation may lead to error.